x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamara Eldenburg
Tamara Eldenburg Cobra (This Character Belongs to Great Expectations) Personality Personality Tamara is very stubborn because of her past, and rarely likes to even talk about it. She grimaces at her brother’s name, and will never tell anyone information about him. Tamara is thick skinned at won’t give up a fight, she is usually cranky at the fact that she has to stay here and can’t leave |- | Other |- | |} History History Tamara was born on September 12, 1995 in Alagir, Russia. Her parents died in a car accident when she was younger, so her older brother took care of her. She was trained to be a cold-blooded machine, fighting against the law alongside her brother. He was a mutant with the power of curses and gypsy spells. When her powers manifested at 9 years old, he took her to the streets of Russia to fight against the police. She could control snakes, bringing them out of her long sleeves and making them bite the police officers to death. For a while, Tamara knew she was doing the right thing, but after a few of her friends and neighbors died because of her brother’s powers, she knew this was wrong. At 13, she confronted him, trying to stop him and turn him into jail, the officers went with her. After she was the only one left, Tamara used her powers past it’s limit by sending a swarm of red snakes at her brother. Before her brother was taken under custody, he shocked her with an unbreakable curse, a curse that made her half mutant, half monster. During a certain part of time, she was normal, but at unexpected times, she would turn into a gigantic snake and become completely hostile and nearly indestructable. Many nations wanted her for military purposes, so she may act as the ‘perfect solider’. The government eventually shipped Tamara over to the United States so they can put her in a high security prison, where she remained for several years. Mutant rights people protested until they let all the mutant inmates out, including her. A few teachers from the Xavier’s institute found her and brought her back so she may be free of anyone trying to use her. Her brother recently broke out of prison, she found him and killed him but she feels very sad. She knew it had to be done. Appearance Appearance The most striking feature is Tamara’s Bright red hair. It can grow to some lengths when in battle. She has sea green eyes that pierce into snake eyes when turning over to monster form. Her curse turns her into a seven-foot long red and black snake with daring fangs and bright yellow eyes. Likes/Dislikes Likes/Dislikes Likes- Playing guitar, it's the one thing she actually enjoys doing for many hours. Tamara also likes going to the desert or beach, some of her favorite places where her snakes can relax under the warm climates. Going back to Alagir, Russia. Dislikes- Seeing her brother is the worst thing she dislikes, because no matter how hard she tries, he wont reverse the curse he set upon her. Tamara hates clicks, but doesn't mind making a couple of friends. Having to be held here against her will is pretty bad.... Powers Powers *Snake manipulation: Tamara can control any snakes in the nearby area, turning them red and making them one of her ‘own’. She can use the red snakes to attack and hurt people, usually with biting and scratching. Her hair becomes bright red whenever snakes come out of it. Relationships Relationships Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 5.49.52 PM.png|Tamara slowly turning into a snake 2010-10-05-17-00-50-6-red-rat-snake.jpeg|One of Tamara's snakes Unknown.jpeg|Alagir, Russia Picture 3.png|Her Brother Picture 2.png|Tamara as a little girl Pantera-dean-red-guitar.jpg|Tamara's Guitar Picture 1.png|Her favorite statue Violet.jpg|A poster of Violet Smash, the band Tamara is in New-YZF-R1-Yamaha-Red-Motorcycle.png|Tamara's Motorcycle Roost tribe gr.jpg|Tamara's Helmet tamaradrawing.png|Tamara in animation style Tamarastraighthair.png|Tamara with straight hair Category:Omega-Powered Mutant